Happy Belated Anniversary
by reprised
Summary: Sequel to Have You Forgotten?. Cloud makes it up to Leon with a letter. Tad bit OOC. Fluff. Mild yaoi [LeonCloud]


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy. I'm not creative enough for that. Please don't sue me.

**A/N**: Prompt for 20heartbeats at LiveJournal. Prompt #09 – Ink.

Although Leon assured Cloud that he was okay over Cloud missing their anniversary dinner last week, the blonde man couldn't help but feel as if there was something more to that. There was still a little tinge of sadness in Leon's eyes and it bothered Cloud immensely. He knew that he had hurt Leon although the stoic brunette put up an expressionless facade.

The worst part was that Cloud never had the chance to explain. He and Leon, although a couple, rarely spent time with each other. Both were a part of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee and both had to do jobs which required their skills and strengths; not to mention that they had to chase the Heartless away. Leon was always fixing things and working in the bailey while Cloud had to gather construction materials.

Cloud tried talking to the brunette, but Leon was either too tired or too busy. He always woke up early in the morning and would only come back late at night.

It was a Sunday morning and Cloud was gloomily drinking his coffee. Tifa entered the kitchen, smiling as usual and being her happy self.

"Morning Cloud!" she greeted her best friend.

Cloud just grunted a reply back to her.

"Aw, why the long face?"

Cloud just continued stirring aimlessly into his cup of coffee.

"It's Leon, isn't it?"

"…"

"Cloud, I thought he was okay with it?"

"He was, but I hadn't told him the whole story on why I was late attending our dinner last week."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"I tried, but our schedules just sort of clashed with each other's."

"Then why don't you just write him a note explaining that?" she said, as if it was the most practical thing to do.

"Write… a note?"

Cloud stood up, a huge grin on his face. "Tifa Lockhart, you are a genius!"

"And you, Cloud Strife, are the slowest human being I've ever met."

But the blonde man didn't hear Tifa's comment as he had already rushed out of the kitchen.

Tifa chuckled to herself. Cloud will always be Cloud, that's for sure.

_**Later…**_

Leon woke up to find that Cloud's room was empty. Usually Cloud would sleep-in on Sunday mornings.

_Maybe he's just trying to avoid the whole anniversary fiasco last week_, Leon thought to himself.

All week he had tried to avoid Cloud. He purposely left the house at the break of dawn and coming back very late at night; all just to not bump into Cloud.

He saw a folded piece of paper on top of his dresser. His name was scribbled rather messily on it in Cloud's handwriting. Feeling curious, he took the note and read it.

_Dear Leon,_

_I know that you're still sore about me missing our anniversary dinner last week. You see, you never gave me a chance to explain myself._

_While you were (I assumed) planning dinner, I was out fighting the Heartless. I felt rather tired after that so I took a short nap. By the time I woke up, I realized that I was very late so I rushed to meet you in the restaurant. When I arrived, you already left._

_You're probably wondering why I am writing this to you. I tried explaining to you, but we're always off doing other things and our times clashed._

_I hope that after reading this, you'll finally understand. I never intended to hurt you and I certainly did not forget about anniversary._

_Love,  
Cloud._

_P.S – Happy belated anniversary._

The brunette breathed out a sigh of relief. So Cloud did _not_ forget about their anniversary. He was just too caught up with his chores. Leon suddenly felt guilty for shutting Cloud out.

"I see you've read the note."

Leon turned around to see Cloud standing there, a small smile on his face.

"Cloud…"

"It's alright, Leon."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's nothing."

Leon smiled as Cloud held his hands in his. He leaned his forehead against Cloud's and felt a wave of peacefulness wash over him like a tidal wave.

"What say you we both go out for dinner tonight to make up for last week?" asked Cloud. "It can be something like a belated anniversary dinner."

The brunette gently used his fingers to tilt Cloud's head up. He leaned down a pressed his lips softly against the blonde's. He heard Cloud sighing in happiness.

"Sure, I'd like that."

**END.**

**A/N**: There. They both made up now! Yay!


End file.
